rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Song
"Experience, that most brutal of teachers. But you learn. My God do you learn." -Xan's favorite quote, by C.S. Lewis. Captain Alexander "Xan" Song is a new addition to the Red Team of Blood Gulch and a long time friend of Jack Swanson. Appearence Alexander sports has an Operator helmet with a black visor. Everything is else is Mark VI armor, besides that TACPAD. His armor is also, of course, red. Song is 6'4 and slightly muscular. he is described as having a swimmers build. He has tan skin, jet black hair, and piercing cobalt eyes. Though he is described as handsome, he is rather average looking, but his eyes make him look more attractive than he is. Equipment Song has all standard equipment, uncluding a TACPAD that also has standard settings. His special equipment is two energy daggers, one for each hand, in his wrists/hands just like the convenant. Maddox made this an experiment and as such it is rarely used, but it's later to be proved flawless and Song can use them with great skill, but since he cannon use a gun with them, he only uses it for han-to-hand fighting. Beginnings "Y'know I hear in places like Sidewinder and Snowbound there aren't any heaters. My friend's cousin's uncle's friend's sister's son's friend's cousin told me so... I think..." -Xan telling Jack what he heard about snowy duty stations. Alexander (Known to his friends as Xan or Song) started off a simple life. He lived in New York City most of his life but was born in Manchester, England. He travels back and forth so he usually has an American accent but can pull a British accent off flawlessly if needed. He went to a normal High School where he was top of his Swim Team. He never really wanted to pursue a career in Swimming, instead wanted to become a government agent. He worked hard in Martial Arts, Science, Foreign Studies and Languages, Psychology, and his physical form to become the Agent he always wanted to be. He was approached to join the SPARTAN program and excelled greatly. He was in the same group as Jack Swanson. Swanson eventually left and was placed on the Harvest. Even thought Xan had only known Jack for a short time, they grew a Iron Solid friendship and hoped to see each other again,. Time Abroad "You stuck me in weapons training? That's, like, the ONLY thing I didn't study in college... Crap" -Xan receiving his orders on the Cocoon Xan spent most of his time on loan to anyone who needed him, traveling in the Cocoon, A ship that was Boot-Camp of sorts to SPARTAN soldiers, where he taught weapons courses, something he excelled in but never studied. he stayed there for two years before being told he was going to his first duty station Blood Gulch "No I don't curse. Gotta problem with that?" -Xan talking to Killgrave Due to a glitch in the system when Xan was supposed to go onto the Harvest, he was instead sent to Blood Gulch, and Command simply decided to keep him there. He quickly showed he was not intimidated of Killgrave, since he technically was very close to equal ranks with him, but he decided it would be easier for everyone if he just submitted to Killgrave, but made it clear if he didn't want to do something, he would not do it. He helps the team with with strategic expertise, and quickly makes friends with Maddox and Alexa. Personality "I'm not sadistic!... heheh, your bleeding..." Song is a serious, no-nonsense type of person. He loves being friendly with people, and makes friends easily, being someone his friends can confide in. He can be described as Sadistic, as he usually laughs at minor injuries, but in truth if someone is mortally wounded, he would be the first to help them. He always remains calm and collected and combat and never really gets over-whelmed, which helps in a pinch. When he does get angry or annoyed, he usually results to violence to solve the problem. Relationships Alexa Woods "I'm not gonna lie. It's so nice to meet someone who isn't psycopathic about this war..." -Xan to Alexa When Xan arrives at Blood Gulch, he instantly likes Alexa, as she is calm and not crazy about the war. He also thought it was funny that they share a similar name. Since he does not like relation-ship drama, he hopes that he does not start liking Alexa Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay "Might I suggest using your Spartan Laser on the vehicle?" "Why?" "Well it is an anti-vehicle weapon...Right?" "Oh yeah... Duh" -Xan having a conversation with Rocket Shoes about his gun Xan has an immediate dislike for Rocket Shoes due to his hatred for Jack Swanson, And Rocket Shoes doesn't like Xan because of his friendship with Alexa, which causes a lot of friction between the two. Richard Maddox "Can I please be paired with Maddox? I'm afraid Rocket Shoes will kill me if I'm paired with Alexa, and I might kill Rocket Shoes if I'm paired with him..." -Xan talking about partners for a mission Xan and Maddox have an instant liking for each other because they both share the same views on many things and enjoyed having many intelligent conversations with him. He also likes to learn from Maddox about science, prompting a friendship between the two. Jamous Killgrave "I just thought I'd say I know we started off on the wrong foot... And I want to say I'm sorry, I will follow your orders out of respect for you as a person, not really because of your rank." '' Xan apologizing to Jamous for undermining him When Xan arrived at Blood Gulch he sparked an accidental rivalry with Jamous, which prompted him to apologize to him. After that they became friends, and Xan obeys Jamous because he respects him for his escape from Wyoming and his 222222222222222222222 kill streak. Jack Swanson ''"I really don't care about me being on a different team than you Jack... Heck I'm not even supposed to be here. I just want to let you know I'm still your friend, and that I will never kill you, now the rest of your team I'll kill in a heartbeat, but not you." "Me too! Well I might keep Alexa alive..." Xan has a solid friendship with Jack, and would do anything for him. Xan became seriously depressed when he found out Jack was on the opposite team from him, but he made a pack with Jack. If Blue team were to win, Jack would let Xan would join the blue team, but if the Red team won, Xan would let Jack join the red team. They still keep in contact with each other over their TACPADs, and they don't care if the other team knows about the friendship. He was over-joyed when Swanson joined the reds, and remains sympathetic when Faith comes and he decides to stay. James Templar "Song, do you really think one man can change the world?" "I don't know Templar, but I do know one man can do a lot more than people like to think" -Song talking to Templar Song enjoys Templar's company and thinks of him as a valuable member to the red team. He enjoys his mellow attitude and wants to learn about AI's from Templar, but is very suspicious of Kalima, and he knows he has to keep an eye on both of them. Blue Team Chief "Son, I find you a great guy and a worthy oponent, just watch your back because I will fight you!" "I really hope you do realize that this is not a real war" Song really liked Chief, but thinks that such a good military mind is wasted in a backwater canyon. Chief is one of the reasons Song wants the Reds and Blues and work together, because Song knows that if they work together they could destory and enemy. Daniel Krayson "Wait... You know the creepy skull dude? "...She's a girl" "I hate this canyon" -Xan and Krayson as they are attacked by ???? Xan and Krayson have only met a few times, and while they fight each other, they see each other as repectable enemies, though Xan is keen on finding out more about Krayson, because he is connected his his attacker that kidnapped him when he first entered the canyon. Geoffrey Jenkins "Hello! I'm Jenkins. And This is my boom stick." "Uh oh..." ''-''Xan's first encounter with Jenkins Xan and Jenkins only really met once, but Xan didn't really like him due to his negative attitude and tendincy to shoot before thinking. Lawrence Martinez "So on average how many times have you killed someone without a gun?" "I think it would be easier to count how many I've killed WITH a gun." Unlike the rest of Blood Gulch, Xan is not annoyed by Martinez, in fact enjoys his company. Xan wants to learn about guns from Martincez, and in turn plans on helping learn some fighting moves. Mike "Iron Fist" Harold "I really want to test out that Gravity Hammer..." Xan has not really met Harold, but by the stories Swanson tells him he doesn't like him that much. He really covets Harold's Gravity hammer, and because of that either wants an Energy Sword or Energy Staff. Samuel Harrison "ANOTHER Blue? Come on!" Since Harrison is a new arrival to the canyon, Song does not know him that well. He still wants to meet him so he can figure out why he yells all the time. Relations Outside of the Canyon Jethro Song "I know a Freelancer when I see one, and whoever attacked me was not a Freelancer. Now exuse me, I have to make a phone call." Jethro Song, also known as Agent Colorado, is Alexander's cousin and best friend. The two have been close since they were little, and treat each other like brothers. Xan and Jet do favours for each other all the time, and Xan calls Jet on his TACPAD a lot. They call each other for information and guidance. Luke Noble "Hey, any friend of Jet is a friend of mine. Just do me a favor and make sure he doesn't get killed, okay? Xan is also friends with Luke, also known as Agent Arkansas. He is only friends with Luke because he is Jet's partner, and he occasionaly sees the two after they are done with missions. Random Quotes "Trust me I'm a doctor!" "Wha-! I'm the doctor!" "Trust him he's a doctor." - Xan and Maddox comforting Killgrave when he got shot "Clay, It's not that I think your a bad soldier! Your smart, skilled, and the Spartan Laser is genius. I just don't like you as a person." "Oh! Okay! I can deal with that! But stay away from Alexa." "Yeah no promises..." -Xan confronting Clay "Why exactly should I be afraid of you! I have a bloody Hornet!" "And I have a very excited person with an anti-aircraft gun! And a chick who can snipe you in the stomach with a pistol! AGAIN!" "...Point taken!" -Xan yelling to Krayson in his hornet "I don't love Alexa!" "You two sure do talk a lot!" "Because we're FRIENDS! Guys and girls can be friends y'know!" "LIES!!!!!" "I am done with this conversation." -Xan and Clay arguing over relationships "Alright! Bye Xan! Great to see you again." "Yeah! Wait... What happens if the blue team wins and they kill or capture all of us? or the other way around?" "Well... let's make a pact... If my team wins I'll let you join our team, if your team wins you let me join your team!" "Sounds good! I'll contact you on my TACPAD later!" -Xan and Jack making their agreement. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch